


Tal vez sea gay

by Ana8Park



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Protective Derek, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, Wet Dream, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana8Park/pseuds/Ana8Park
Summary: La duda siempre existió en el organismo de Stiles desde que se dio cuenta que la suerte con las chicas nunca le fue brindada. Pero siempre que lo pensaba la idea resultaba ridícula.Hasta ese día....





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Historia publicada en Wattpad con el mismo nombre.

Esa tarde había ido al loft de Derek porque había olvidado su cartera en ese lugar luego del entrenamiento del día anterior o eso esperaba, aunque en realidad no creía que estuviera ahí ya que el sourwolf de la manada ya hubiera dado señales de ello la noche de ayer sin embargo no, Derek Hale no apareció en su cuarto diciéndole que no perdería su cabeza de no ser porque estaba  pegada a su cuerpo, pero, podía investigar.

Así que al estar ya ahí, toco la enorme puerta de metal y espero con paciencia cerca del medio minuto hasta que alguien le abrió por fin.

Por supuesto era Derek Hale, el mismo que entrenaba un día como aquel; sudoroso, con la barba de días que lo caracterizaba, con una expresión de sorpresa que prometía ser falsa y lo más relevante, sin camisa.

—Justo iba para tu casa —exclamo el hombre lobo haciéndose a un lado mientras Stiles pasaba por su lado.

—Bueno, te he ahorrado las molestias —contesto frotándose las manos con molestia. Era un adolescente con TDAH, era normal para él hacer esa clase de acciones.  
Entonces se detuvo en medio del loft para esperar a que Derek le dijera algo, pero en realidad, el adolescente no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de aquel semental hombre.

No es como si fuera ciego, sabía que Derek Hale era una reencarnación del mismísimo adonis bien formado tallado cuidadosamente por las santas manos de Miguel Ángel. Derek era la fiel representación de todo lo que un hombre quería, para sí mismo o para cumplir alguna fantasía. Stiles era del primer grupo, puede imaginarse siendo él y al hacerlo se ve como un casanova rodeado de flamantes mujeres. Sin embargo, algo no iba bien esa mañana.

Derek se veía diferente o era él que lo miraba diferente.

Derek sonrió con una pizca de picardía, como si supiera de antes mano lo que la mente adolescente de Stiles pensaba sobre su cuerpo, pero el castaño estaba consciente de que aun sus pensamientos eran suyos y que su corazón no se altero en ningún instante.

—Guarde tu cartera cuando la vi esta mañana —explico Derek, incluso la voz del moreno también resultaba peculiar esa mañana, un poco más profunda y seductora. Algo dentro del estómago de Stiles se revolvió y sus rodillas comenzaron a fallarle. Quizás se le había bajado el azúcar. Derek metió la mano detrás de su pantalón y luego saco a la luz el trozo de cuero que fungía como su billetera—. Aquí tienes.

—Sí... Gracias.

Stiles la tomo con una de sus manos y al rozar los dedos de Derek Hale supo que al final su malestar no se debía a su páncreas sino al hombre enfrente de él que esa mañana le parecía atractivo de una manera distinta a la usual. Una muy alejada a la heterosexual y al darse cuenta de ello, Stiles salió del loft hecho un relámpago. Hecho de nervios y estrés que dejaron desconcertado a Derek Hale, quien al cabo de unos segundos después regreso a su entrenamiento matutino con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.


	2. Capítulo 1

Stiles llego a su casa con el corazón afuera del pecho y los nervios subidos hasta la cabeza, aún sin superar lo que su cuerpo le había dicho hacía unos segundos atrás. Por ello camino con rapidez por el pasillo de su casa, ignoro la mirada interrogativa de su padre y fue directo a su habitación donde una vez ahí, se desplomo en la cama y con la almohada tapándole la boca, lanzo el grito que estaba ahogando su ser desde que salió del loft de aquel hombre.

—¿Encontraste tu billetera? —pregunto la voz de su padre detrás suyo y entonces los colores se le subieron al rostro y las náuseas se le atoraron en la punta de la garganta obligándolo a toser con fuerza, John paso su mano por la espalda de su hijo dándole unas palmaditas para que no se ahogara con su propia bilis y cuando su hijo dejo de exagerar, John cambio la pregunta formulada por otra—. ¿Derek te dio algo echado a perder?

—Creo que soy Gay papá —dijo sin pensar el muchacho a lo que John le respondió como lo había hecho un año atrás.

—Tú no eres gay, no vestido así. ¿Por qué me vuelves a decir eso sin sentido, Stiles?

—Lo estoy diciendo en serio —se defendió poniendo su ceño fruncido—. No sabes cuan serio estoy diciéndolo ahora.

La mirada de Stiles se cruzó con la de su padre y luego soltó un resoplido que solo causo una sonrisa en el sheriff de Beacon Hills puesto que el niño tenía esa manía luego de hacer una clase de berrinche. Dio un par de palmadas más y luego dejo de hacerlo. Su hijo era un niño bastante paranoico, pero lo conocía y conocía de tendencias homosexuales en los niños de esa edad, y podía llegar a la conclusión de que la gente normal no iba cambiando sus preferencias sexuales de la noche a la mañana. Aunque... ¿Cuándo Stiles había sido alguien normal? Se preguntó y justo esa tarde puede ver que no se comparaba a la anterior, el brillo que halló dentro de los ojos de Stiles le mostraban una verdadera preocupación que le parecía contagiosa y nada exagerada.

—¿Por qué lo piensas? —pregunto un poco más serio, soltando un suspiro, dándose por vencido y esperando a que su hijo le respondiera algo con la suficiente coherencia para creerle.

—Bueno, Derek, él...

—¿Te hizo algo? —John frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre y sus instintos sobreprotectores salieron a la superficie. No debía mencionar la de cosas que sabía gracias a su trabajo acerca de ese hombre y de una infinidad de abusos y lo que menos deseaba John, era que su hijo pasara por alguna de ellas, sin contar con alguna decepción amorosa.

—No, él... Él no me hizo nada —se apresuró a decir—. Es solo que... es muy guapo.

Stiles volvió a ocultar su rostro en la almohada y comenzó a lamentarse de su situación, sin embargo su padre en lugar de consolarlo, soltó una carcajada que, apostaba, había sido escuchada por todo el vecindario. El hijo del Sheriff le vio acusándolo y luego, soltó una risa fingida, después de todo no era muy común en el oficial que se riera de esa manera y a veces añoraba ese sonido, porque era como regresar a esa época donde su madre vivía y eran felices juntos.

—Bueno —exclamo su padre una vez que recobro su control—. Pero que sea guapo o lo veas como un hombre guapo no te hace gay, estas exagerando las cosas, ¿Te gusta aunque sea? ¿Con esa misma intensidad como cuando te gustaba la hija de los Martin?

Stiles mordió la comisura de su labio y pensó al respecto. Nadie superaba lo que alguna vez significo Lydia Martín dentro de su vida y ciertamente Derek no le recordaba esa torpe emoción de esperar al día siguiente solo por ver a la pelirroja, ni siquiera a esa sensación de vacío que sentía cuando Lydia le lanzaba algún cumplido, pero no podía negar que esa tarde había sido distinta. Era inquietante saber qué es lo que pasaría con él y Derek el día después del mañana y estaba nervioso por ello. Era como cuando había hecho el examen para ingresar a secundaria, nauseas, miedo, emoción y un vació instalado en su estómago que no le dejaban concentrarse en lo más mínimo, sin embargo no puede decir que eso significaba que le gustaba Derek Hale, porque hacer eso sería como admitir que le gustaban los exámenes y ¿a quién le gustan esas cosas? Solo a un erudito o a un nerd y Stiles Stilinski podía ser de todo, menos un nerd.

Miro a su padre una vez convencido de que su escandalo había sido parte quizás de alguna ilusión del momento, realmente declarar que Derek era un hombre guapo y atractivo no le hacían gay, todo mundo había llegado ya a esa conclusión aunque fuera una sola vez y tal y como su padre se lo había dicho, estaba exagerando las cosas.

Y ahora que lo piensa, no es precisamente la primera vez que un hombre se le hace atractivo; por muchos años miro a Jackson con odio pero ninguna vez negó el encanto del abusivo más famoso de toda la escuela, por algo el rubio tenía lo que tenía y una que otra vez incluso lo imagino siendo modelo de alguna revista de moda y glamour como Vogue. O incluso Isaac, quien también tenía sus propios encantos... pensar en sus amigos como hombres guapos no le hacían gay, solo un buen reconocedor de la belleza física ¿Cierto?

—Estaba exagerando —acepto al cabo de un par de segundos—. Me deje llevar por mis propias fantasías, lo siento si te preocupe.

—Recuerda que estas en la adolescencia —murmuro John con una media sonrisa genuina dibujada en su rostro—. Es normal que pienses y exageres cosas como estas.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que eras gay papá? —pregunto curioso, porque su padre había cursado por la adolescencia y quizás escuchar de él su experiencia le resultaría más tranquilizador aunque también algo perturbador.

—No, nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza —admitió—. Pero recuerda que tú eres tú y yo soy yo, las cosas no ocurren igual para todos.

Stiles no se sintió del todo a gusto con la respuesta de su padre, sin embargo reconoció que sus últimas palabras habían llevado mucho de la verdad que él mismo conocía sobre los seres humanos, así que simplemente asintió y se dejó ser.

John le dio una última palmada de consuelo en la espalda y luego de ello se levantó de la cama, acomodándose el cinturón que no se había abrochado bien.

—Bien —dijo llenando el silenció que se había formado en la habitación de su hijo—. Tengo turno esta noche, llámame si necesitas algo. Deje dinero en la alacena por si quieres pedir algo de cenar. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana.

John se inclinó y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla a su hijo yéndose después. Entonces Stiles se quedó en  junto a la soledad que se hallaba en su habitación, escucho el auto de su padre arrancar por la ventana y supo que esa tarde sería muy larga.

Así que Stiles dejo que las cosas fluyeran con normalidad esa tarde, tras hablar con su padre y reflexionar sobre ello, llego a la conclusión lógica de que solo eran ilusiones suyas. Sí, era verdad que Derek Hale era un hombre guapo, igual que un Adonis o que el propio David, pero eso ya lo sabían todos y él no era la excepción a esa regla, ese día solo tuvo la dichosa oportunidad de admirar un poco más esa belleza sobre humana por lo que dejo de pensar en ello y se puso a ver algunas películas, luego jugo videojuegos un rato hasta que sus propios parpados le advirtieron que ya no podía seguir despierto por más tiempo.

(...)

Stiles despertó en una habitación diferente, un lugar que le recordaba las escenografías cineastas con referente a las antiguas civilizaciones griegas. Las columnas eran de un color hueso bastante armonioso y la cama donde se hallaba dormido tenía sábanas blancas que jugaban con el color de las propias columnas, no había más adornos más que una vista hacía la naturaleza de las afueras que encontraba tranquilizador y digno de una película romántica. Stiles se miró un segundo a sí mismo y observo que llevaba puesta una sola tela del mismo color de las sabanas y si no se equivocaba, dicha vestimenta era apodada como Palio griego, lo que afirmaba sus sospechas.

—Semejante sueño —exclamo levantándose de la cama para solamente sentarse en el filo de la misma.

Nunca había tenido un sueño semejante debía admitir, así que iba a ser una experiencia algo emocionante. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba soñando? Porque simplemente ya no se usaban ropas como aquellas y porque era imposible despertar en un país a kilómetros de los Estados Unidos. Stiles ya había experimentado los sueños lucidos desde su niñez, así que tenía experiencia en reconocerlo. No debía de preocuparse mientras estuviera en un sueño y no en una pesadilla, y a juzgar por la apariencia del lugar eso era todo menos una pesadilla, se veía que el lugar le daba prestigió por lo que podía disfrutar de la idea de ser un niño rico un rato hasta que despertase lo cual sería divertido. Sin embargo, en la entrada de dicha habitación vio la silueta de un hombre que portaba solamente una toalla enrollada en la cintura que le llamo la atención, el hombre se mostraba majestuoso bajo la luz clara del día, se veía como un soldado o un hombre de guerra. Dicho hombre no le miraba, le daba la espalda presumiendo su ancho lomo, con las sombras características de músculos bien trabajados; parecía estar resguardando la entrada y la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

Si era su guardia debía de hacerle caso ¿no? Stiles suspiro convencido de su lógica, así que lo llamo con un tono de voz que no parecía ser suya. Un poco más aguda y con un acento ajeno al americano.

—Disculpa... —su alarido llamo la atención del soldado, quien se giró para encarar a Stiles. Era Derek Hale aquel hombre, con su cuerpo perfecto y su barba de algunos días ocultando sus delgados labios, con sus rasgos mediterráneos bien definidos junto con su aura brillosa que le hacía parecer celestial. El corazón de Stiles no pudo contenerse, debía guardar el aliento en sus pulmones, debía razonar con su cerebro para advertirle a su corazón que bombear sangre de esa manera era grave y peligroso, pero sobretodo, debía cerrar los ojos y dejar de contemplar el cuerpo de Derek Hale, ese mismo que estaba afectando su ser—. ¡Oh mi dios!

El moreno se acercó a Stiles con seguridad y sin prisas. Una vez llegando a la cama se sentó junto a él y acaricio su espalda con la yema de los dedos, acto que impresiono al menor, obligándolo a volver abrir los ojos que había ocultado con las palmas de sus manos, temeroso de lo que pudiese encontrar frente suyo. Miro a los ojos a Derek Hale, contemplando el verde irreal del que fueron coloreados y pedidos en ellos fue cuando ese hombre sobrenatural e inhumano que lo tomo de la barbilla con su mano libre y se acercó un poco más a su rostro, cortando esa pequeña línea que los mantenía a una distancia considerable a una más íntima que intimidaba al castaño.

—Soy tu Adonis —gimió Derek Hale con una sonrisa picará que le hizo subir los colores al rostro—. Y no debes de avergonzarte de lo que ves, no debes de avergonzarte de lo que te ha gustado alguna vez.

Derek fue más lejos que antes, obligo a que sus labios se besaran con pasión, una que nunca en su experiencia con sueños húmedos había sido experimentada por él. Stiles se trató de zafar del agarre del hombre lobo, autonombrado como el Adonis de la mitología griega que conocía desde pequeño, sin embargo su fuerza seguía siendo mínima a comparación con la del Hale quien lo mantenía preso en un agarre aunque fuerte, demasiado gentil para el momento y entonces, el hombre volvió a obligar a su cuerpo a cortar la distancia que se estaba dando con sus manos cuando lo tomo de la cintura. Lo regreso a la cama, posicionándose entre sus piernas de una forma muy sugestiva. El roce de sus caderas contra las suyas, su posesividad y su control ante la situación hicieron que el corazón de Stiles se acelerara de una forma anormal que le preocupo bastante por un único instante antes de que se dejara hacer entre los brazos del hombre lobo. Dejando que sus extremidades dejaran de protestar mientras que su amígdala, aquella región cerebral que le permitía disfrutar del placer, mandará las señales correspondientes a las demás zonas para hacer su trabajo. Stiles se estaba derritiendo ante aquel toque, ante aquel calor que el cuerpo sobrehumano de Derek Hale radiaba como una manta eléctrica o una fogata sofocante. Una vez comenzada esa danza erótica que pretendía acabar como solo en las películas que Stiles veía acababan, tuvo la ligera sensación de que nunca terminaría, sin embargo su corazón ya había muerto cuando los labios de Derek Hale se despegaron de los suyos y antes de morir en aquel sueño húmedo, el hombre lobo le declaro con descaro una extraña verdad que no comprendió del todo.

—Es así como debe ser, Stiles.

El nombrado asintió sin desearlo, exhalo su último suspiro y entonces cerro los ojos sintiendo como las manos del moreno recorrían su cuerpo antes de quedarse completamente en blanco. Ofuscado por toda esa lluvia de emociones desconocidas que hasta ese instante le parecieron ajenas y extrañas; ahogado, hasta cierto punto, del estrés y del miedo que podía notar desde sus entrañas nacer y al final, obsesionado con el posible resultado de aquel sueño lucido que había obligado a su cuerpo abandonar cuando las cosas subieron de tono porque le era demasiado difícil de afrontar.

Estaba alucinando con un Derek Hale o tal vez le había dado demasiadas vueltas en su cabeza al tema de ser gay. Había visto demasiado porno durante esa adolescencia donde todo eran dudas y confusión. Se debía a que había pensado demasiado en el cuerpo de Derek Hale o simplemente... se trataba de su cerebro creándole excusas para algo que ya no podía ocultar...

(...)

Cuando se despertó en su realidad, Stiles supo que algo muy extraño le estaba ocurriendo a él y a su sexualidad, algo que debía solucionar antes de que aquello lo volviese un poco más loco de lo que ya era. Pero antes de hacer nada, Stiles volvió a echarse en el sillón de su sala concentrado en el ritmo acelerado de su corazón que una vez más en ese día bizarro le estaba preocupando sin mencionar que volvió a imaginar lo acontecido en aquel sueño lucido y húmedo que había tenido ese mismo día sobre Derek Hale.


	3. Capítulo 2

—Por favor Scott —suplico con un gemido casi apagado pero más que nada rogando porque su amigo no le hiciera hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo—. No me hagas ir al loft de Derek para entregarle esto —término diciendo mientras alzaba mano con el libro que Scott le había pedido prestado al hombre mayor.

Era increíble ¿no? Scott McCall, adolescente y estudiante regular que nunca prestaba atención a las clases había comenzado a leer porque “La lectura cultiva el conocimiento” y todo esa mierda que en verdad no comprendía del todo, pero aún más, era impresionante que el joven beta prefiriera pedirle prestado los libros a Derek Hale cuando ambos sabían que se los podía comprar o mucho mejor, descargarlos de manera ilegal desde internet.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto el moreno confundido a su suplica, el muy cabrón, con los ojos fijos en los documentos que Deaton le había entregado sobre un perrito que habían llevado la noche anterior en lugar de fijarse en el moribundo rostro de su amigo cuyo objetivo era únicamente mostrar una razón por la que no podía realizar ese favor—. Solo es ir y dejárselo por ahí, no te pido la gran cosa.

«No es que sea la gran cosa, McCall, es solo que tu cerebro de chícharo no te alcanzaría para comprender la situación» refunfuño Stiles en la hermosa privacidad de su mente antes de respirar de manera profunda para continuar con sus un millón cinto setenta cinco razones por las que era una mala idea pedirle a él, Stiles Stilinski, ir a la casa del sourwolf de Beacon Hills.

—Pero... —trato de razonar con él.

—Por favor Stiles —pidió una vez más, esta vez frunciendo el ceño para luego mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Con ese deje de superioridad que a veces Scott desconocía poseer, siempre odio esa mirada—. Te lo estoy pidiendo de favor, tengo que trabajar y eres la única persona que lo puede hacer —Stiles guardo silencio y dejo de fingir su rostro preocupado, después Scott mismo le miro de otra manera, con una media sonrisa y un gesto algo infantil— A cambio, te invito una hamburguesa ¿qué te parece?

No podía dejarse llevar por la invitación, a fin de cuentas a él no le iba mucho las hamburguesas, prefería una pizza, grande y grasienta, con queso extra y, aunque muchos italianos lo colgarían por esa preferencia, trozos de piña, pero aun así, Stiles no pudo negarse a la propuesta. Después de todo, no le había dicho nada a nadie sobre su sueño o sobre su nueva sexualidad (si es que de verdad tenía una), prefirió ocultar aquello a sus amigos hasta que estuviera cien por ciento convencido de ello pero el problema es que no estaba convencido de nada porque el sueño con su “Adonis” no volvió a repetirse desde que se habían dado un descanso con los entrenamientos gracias a que Derek se fue por una larga semana junto a Deaton para quien sabe qué cosa investigar en Nuevo México.

El tiempo que transcurrió fue un alivio, aunque después se presentaron pesadillas con fuego e inundadas de un aroma a humo, en realidad eso no le importaba del todo, porque al final Stiles estuvo seguro que aquel sueño se había debido a su propio desorden hormonal, a consecuencia de su adolescencia, ya que según su conocimiento sobre el tema ¿no era normal ser hipersexual durante esa etapa?  Sin embargo, ahora que Derek regresaba a Beacon Hills su corazón le grito que no era como su cerebro le había dicho y se había obligado a creer. Estaba muriéndose por dentro, tenía un miedo irracional intenso ante la situación y definitivamente no quería encontrarse con el provocador de todo aquello, porque era demasiado joven como para sufrir una humillación como la que ya se había imaginado de ser que de verdad existía esa tensión sexual que por mucho tiempo cubrió como una exageraciones y burlas de parte de sus amigos por la relación de ellos dos.

Derek Hale lo rechazaría… y una parte suya temía por ello y dolía.

—Está bien —término diciendo, ignorando su punto de flacidez mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila con algo de resentimiento—. Pero espero que sepas que pediré la hamburguesa más cara del local para que te duela.

Scott sonrió cómplice, y luego siguió su trabajo con el documento que leía con anterioridad, aunque luego de un tiempo comenzaron hablar de otras cosas de interés, el tiempo paso y después de quedarse ahí un par de minutos más, solo por buscar una excusa para aplazar su encuentro con Derek, Stiles salió de la veterinaria sintiéndose miserable por su misión de aquella tarde.

 

(…)

 

Luego de estar alrededor de una hora dando vueltas por la manzana del loft en su flamante Jeep, Stiles llegó al loft de Derek con el libro bajo el brazo y la vaga idea de un plan dentro de su cabeza que consistía en tres sencillos pasos; dejar el libro en el sofá, decirle a Derek que estaba ocupado y que debía irse rápido, para después, correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo había pensado todo durante su ida hacía el lugar, pero ahora que se hallaba enfrente de la enorme puerta de mental, los dedos le están fallando así como las rodillas que estaban a punto de colapsar por el peso rígido de su demás cuerpo que ya no podían cargar que se dio cuenta que su infalible plan parecía no ser tan infalible ni mucho menos un plan verdadero.

Debía respirar, se recordó con insistencia una o dos veces, debía mantener a flote su corazón para evitar un paro cardiaco y debía, sobre todo, hacer que su presencia pasará desapercibida para el hombre lobo, porque ahora mismo su muerte solo haría que el sourwolf saliera de la casa a ver qué demonios pasaba y eso era definitivamente lo que quería evitar. Todo sonaba tan fácil en su cabeza, sin embargo justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso para abrir la puerta, esta se abrió dejando a ver a Derek envuelto en una toalla solamente de la cintura, todo lo demás estaba descubierto, desnudo y vulnerable, haciendo que sus pectorales resaltaran con las diminutas gotas del agua que recorrían su cuerpo suavemente. Mostrándose como siempre lo hacía, perfecto, glorioso y masculino.

Y sí, todo se había ido a la mierda. El corazón de Stiles no pudo contenerse ante el estímulo, acelero su ritmo tanto como los latidos de un ratón, todo el cuerpo de Stiles vibro con nerviosismo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Si anteriormente había pensado que tendría un paro cardiaco y que moriría, bueno, ahora estaba más cerca de ello.

—¿Qué pasa Stiles? —pregunto mientras se acercaba lo suficiente al adolescente, con su inquietante mirada preocupada que le helaba la sangre y su ceño fruncido que no parecía al común—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

«No, nada está bien» se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo todo el aire en sus pulmones dejar de existir.

—Yo... Oh... —pero al tratar de responderle, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta haciéndose un nudo en ella, tan grande y tan enredado que le fue difícil deshacer. Por primera vez frente al sourwolf Stiles estuvo completamente en blanco, incluso para sus comentarios sarcásticos.

—¿Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico? —pregunto asustado el moreno, tomándolo de la cintura para obligarlo a entrar hasta donde el sillón se hallaba, temiendo que el adolescente terminara colapsando, sin embargo en lugar de mejorar la situación, eso solo le hacía recordar su sueño junto al lobo al adolescente. Stiles no respondió a la pregunta, solo se dejó hacer bajo las manos del sourwolf—. No sé qué se debe hacer en estos casos Stiles —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, tan cerca—. Así que ayúdame con ello… respira…

Que patético debía de verse esa escena, pensó con sinceridad. Tratando controlar su incontrolable corazón, de respirar y recordarse que la vida era bella como para dejarla ir mientras la razón de su pesar se hallaba enfrente suyo tratando que su presencia fuera reconfortante y no peligrosa, como en realidad se mostraba. ¡Vaya mierda! Por ello no quería ir al loft.

Stiles no podía soportarlo, el poco espacio que tenía estaba desaparecido a causa de la presencia tan abrumadora de Derek Hale, quien se iba acercando con la intención de serle útil durante ese ataque de pánico, aunque no era precisamente uno, sin embargo en lugar de serle de ayuda, el hombre lobo no era más que una simple consecuencia de aquel terrible estado y lo peor es que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello, el muy estúpido.

Su corazón estaba en sus últimos momentos, podía presentirlo, y sus ojos casi en el punto mor, se posaban en diferentes objetivos del lugar para, quizás con ello distraer su atención. Se fijó en el sofá arrugado y desgastado, en el pequeño hoyo que tenía uno de los pilares de la habitación a consecuencia de las tantas batallas suscitadas ahí, en la basurilla que se hallaba en el suelo, en el bulto que se escondía bajo la toalla de Derek, en sus piernas fuertes, en sus abdominales pero al final, sus ojos decidieron detenerse y fijarse únicamente en los del hombre lobo que siempre le habían parecido mágicos, místicos y esotéricos.

Los ojos de Derek Hale eran como dos pequeñas perlas de jade tornasoladas que cambiaban conforme el paso del sol e inclusive por las emociones que su dueño mostraba con brevedad como en ese momento, por ejemplo, Stiles sabía que de vez en cuando al molestarlo con frecuencia, los ojos del hombre lobo se tornaban rojizos sin ser a causa de su transformación y el hecho siempre le represento un misterio atrayente, nunca investigo, sin embargo esa tarde el color verdoso se combinaba muy bien con un rosado apenas perceptible que de alguna forma logro embriagarlo y que nunca antes había visto.

«Es así como debe ser» las palabras del “Adonis” de su sueño le impactaron de pronto dentro de su memoria, era como si la escena que estaba viviendo en esos instantes fueran el mismo que los de aquella ilusión, los mismos actos, el mismo sentimiento.  De verdad ¿Era así como debía ser? Se preguntó, solo entonces el aire comenzó a circular dentro de sus pulmones con un poco más de normalidad y la inquietud de su corazón fue disminuyendo a pasos agigantados. Su cuerpo se relajó de una manera que le fue difícil creer tras estar tanto tiempo perturbado, pero la respuesta que se dio a sí mismo le provocaba temor aunque no por ello se acobardo.

Demasiado inexperto, demasiado joven, inocente y tonto, Stiles Stilinski actuó por mero impulso en ese momento. La idea simplemente paso por su mente sin que siquiera se tomase la molestia de meditarlo porque si Lydia Martín había logrado calmar su pánico de aquella forma antes, él podía solucionarlo entonces a su propia forma. Acorto la distancia de manera lenta, Derek ni siquiera lo noto, puso una mano sobre el hombro del hombre lobo para apoyarse sobre él, porque aun sus fuerzas parecían extintas, respiro hondo, se armó de valor, era lo que realmente necesitaba en esos momentos, se repitió con insistencia y una vez que estuvo a una buena distancia del hombre, planto un beso inesperado para ambos en la comisura del labio superior del moreno.

No sabe exactamente si fue el beso la respuesta definitiva a lo que acongojaba su pasible corazón, o su cuerpo o su mente, pero bueno, ya podía morir tranquilo con el corazón hecho un ovillo en su interior y las mariposas carcomiendo dentro de sus entrañas, porque ahora estaba más seguro que era homosexual y todo eso se debía a ese hombre de delgados labios e increíble físico sobrehumano. Y si debía responder al Adonis de su sueño entonces lo haría en ese momento.

_“Sí, es así como debe ser… como debió ser desde un principio”_

 


	4. 3

Stiles abrazo con insistencia su mochila una vez que se sentó enfrente de la mesa al llegar al local de Tito’s, uno de los pocos lugares locales donde servían hamburguesas grandes y grasientas que valían cada uno de sus billetes, además, ese había sido su local favorito desde que Stiles podía pronunciar la palabra hamburguesa sin trabarse o pronunciarla mal, pero esa tarde, ni Tito’s podía satisfacerlo como quería.

—¿Quieren que les traiga el menú o ya saben que van a pedir? —pregunto Dolly, la mesera del local donde había ido esa noche a cenar junto con Scott. Dolly era una flameante chica con raíces latinas, cómo Scott, que le doblaba la edad y que por mucho tiempo calentó su cuerpo en sus noches nubladas de soledad, esa tarde, sin embargo, a pesar de que la chica llevaba puesta la blusa rosa escotada y los jeans bien ajustados de mezclilla que hacían resaltar su trasero bien formado, Stiles no pudo dirigirle siquiera la mirada.

Scott le miro raro un segundo sabiendo que esa era una actitud extraña en su amigo y luego con una sonrisa boba en su cara (aunque en realidad su sonrisa siempre era boba) le pidió a Dolly que le trajera el menú a él y a Stiles. Dolly sonrió confundida también, usualmente Stiles ya se habría lanzado con una especie de piropo de mal gusto que siempre resultaba gracioso y tierno para ella. Pero tanto Scott como Dolly podían advertir que el niño hiperactivo más fastidioso de Beacon Hills estaba demasiado ido esa noche.

La mesera dejo ambos menús prometiendo ir en seguida una vez que hubieran elegido algo para comer, Scott agradeció el servicio de la chica y luego abrió el folleto solo para ocultar su mirada fija en su amigo. Había decido asaltarlo con su interrogatorio una vez que comieran algo, siempre había sido divertido ver como su amigo se atragantaba con la malteada de chocolate que le gustaba del lugar. Una vez, recuerda como la bebida se le subió hasta salirle de la nariz, el desastre que hizo, su expresión avergonzada tras ver como Dolly se acercaba con servilletas preocupada por él y como la malteada parecía no dejar de salirle fue divertido hasta que ocurrió una hemorragia y un castigo fue dirigido a él. Esa tarde no era como esa de hacía cinco años, cuando habían cumplido los doce y sus padre habían decido decir “Ya son muy mayores para ir al local de Tito’s y comprar las hamburguesas ustedes mismos”, esa noche la situación se veía un poco más… inquietante.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto por fin Scott, dejando de lado el menú para encarar a Stiles quien solo oculto su rostro en la mochila una vez más—. Sé que estás enojado  —comenzó a decir Scott con su voz preocupada—. Porque te obligue a ir con Derek y todo eso… pero… creo que estas exagerando y me haces sentir como un mal amigo —Stiles no respondió, Scott trago saliva para luego seguir su discurso—. Bien, si así lo quieres, puedes pedir la hamburguesa de nueve dólares y las patatas rizadas grandes… también te disparo la malteada… como recompensa por lo que has hecho.

Stiles asintió y por fin en esa noche dejo de ocultar el rostro en la mochila.

—No esperaba menos de mi amigo Scott —exhalo con un tono de voz apagado, pero al menos ya se dignaba a decir algo—. Gracias.

Scott asintió con una sonrisa un poco más sincera en el rostro, llamo a Dolly y la chica apareció con la libreta de órdenes ya dispuesta a tomar la de esos niños que conocía desde que había empezado a trabajar en el negocio de su tío. Anoto todo con rapidez y cuando se iba a ir miro al escuálido y pálido chico solo para sentirse responsable de hacerle sentir mejor.

—La tarta de chocolate es gratis para ti querido, ¿quieres una rebanada? —ofreció Dolly sabiendo cómo le encantaba esa tarta al infante

Stiles miro a Dolly y sonrió de una manera que solo altero un poco los sentimientos de la chica sabiendo que el niño tenía algo, Stiles asintió lentamente para luego mirar a la despampanante Dolly ir a la cocina un poco preocupada.

Aunque la invitación de comer la rebanada de tarta fue halagadora y todo eso, el castaño estaba tan decaído que no le apetecía nada en particular, ni siquiera esa majestuosa tarta ni la enorme hamburguesa que Scott ya le había comprado, junto a todos esos aperitivos deliciosos. En realidad, Stiles solo quería desplomarse en el suelo, repetirse un rato que llorar por lo sucedido era patético para luego llorar desconsoladamente hasta sentirse liberado de la sensación opresora. La razón de emoción existente era porque justo esa tarde, mientras estaba en el loft de Derek Hale, cuando despego los labios del lugar donde los tenía, un Derek confundido le había mirado a los ojos haciéndole sentir que todo lo que su sueño y su propio raciocinio le habían hecho fracasar y caer en un terrible error.

«¿Stiles?» gimió Derek su nombre con dificultad. Se apartó de él cuando este lo hizo, aunque siguió mirándole con preocupación solo menciono un. «¿Ya estás mejor?» que le pareció tan seco e indiferente pero al que solo pudo terminar asintiendo. «Bien.»

Entonces Derek Hale se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a otra habitación, dejando solo a Stiles quien por primera vez en su vida comprendió el terrible error de sus actos. Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, esas mismas que se hallaban escondidas y resguardadas bajo llave en algún lugar del hipotálamo, aunque vulnerables desde que se dejó influenciar por el Adonis de sus sueños. Debió pensarlo un poco más, no apresurar las cosas, pero no, Stiles tenía la mala suerte de tomar caminos equivocados cuando solo se trataba de amor. Cuando comprendió todo eso, seco las lágrimas de sus mejillas y respiro con hipidos de por medio que a oídos de otras personas podrían haber jurado que sonaban igual a los llantos de un menor de edad. Tomó su mochila y la llevo sobre su espalda. Una vez que se aseguró que las rodillas podían aguantar su peso, Stiles salió del loft sin siquiera despedirse o disculparse y obviamente Derek no lo siguió.

¿En que estaba pensando cuando lo hizo? Se preguntó, ¿qué había ganado siquiera? Las cosas se habían estropeado de una manera tan fugaz que era alarmante, y aunque había imaginado que esa velada a lado de su amigo y de Dolly iba a ser genial, las cosas no estaban más afuera de la realidad. Todavía puede sentir la picazón de la barba de Derek picar su mandíbula, la mojada sensación que tenía al hacer contacto con su piel desnuda y de lo acelerado que estuvo su corazón mucho antes de empezar el acto. Pero con todo eso, también puede recordar cómo fue una vez que se apartó. La vergüenza, su auto humillación, el nerviosismo que sintió, las náuseas y el ligero mareo… su corazón quebrantado…

«Púdrete maldito Adonis de ensueño ojala un enorme Jabalí te coma desde las entrañas y sepas lo que es sufrir» Stiles estaba exagerando con sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras interrumpía sus pensamientos negativos, Dolly llego con las cosas que habían pedido, y la exagerada cantidad de alimentos en la bandeja le revolvieron el estómago, podía advertir que era pesado para la chica, ya que sus escuálidos brazos se tambaleaban intentando no tirar nada de lo que llevaba.

—Una rica tarta para el joven Stilinski —arrimo primero Dolly, con su simpática sonrisa dibujada en su rostro moreno radiante—. Escogí la más grande para ti y le puse una bola de nieve. Come esto primero querido, parece que necesitas un poco de azúcar.

Stiles asintió y dejo que la mujer dejará las cosas en la mesa. Scott no había pedido nada más que una malteada, sabiendo que Stiles iba a dejar un poco más de la mitad de las cosas sin siquiera tocarlas, esa noche tenía más que razón. Stiles toco las patatas rizadas solo para encontrarles un color amarillento, casi café, desagradable. Metió una en la boca y entonces las hallo desabridas y crudas. Luego de masticarlas y tragarlas, comenzó a picar la tarta de chocolate junto con la nieve de vainilla, hizo un revoltijo, y al hacerlo solo hizo que sus propias nauseas aumentaran.

—Necesito ir al baño —declaro Stiles levantándose rápidamente de la silla para dirigir sus paso al baño del lugar.

Scott le siguió con la mirada un segundo para luego sacar sus poderes lobunos y dar una olida al lugar. Encontrando ese aroma tan característico de la vergüenza y de la depresión. Aunque era difícil saber identificarlo en Stiles porque era un lugar grande con muchos aromas mezclados, Scott sabía perfectamente que algo no iba del todo bien.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo? —pregunto Dolly quien se posicionó a un lado suyo de repente—. Él siempre ha sido muy escandaloso y esta noche…

—Lo sé, se ve muy apagado —admitió.

—¿Qué paso? —Dolly se posiciono un poco más cerca del muchacho esperando una respuesta que no le hiciera hacerse sentir como un adulto responsable de ir a decirle algo al sheriff.

—No sé… yo solo lo hice ir con Derek Hale… —confeso esperando a que su amigo regresará con él, no le gustaba estar en presencia de la mujer mayor.

—¿Derek Hale? —pregunto un poco más entusiasmada, regresando a una postura más erguida y con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro—. ¿Ese triple papacito?...

—¿Lo conoces? —interrogo esta vez Scott, ignorando por completo el alago que Dolly había lanzado por el lobo.

—¡Claro que lo conozco! —dijo soltando una exclamación de lo más exagerada, mirando al moreno como si fuera un insulto lo que había preguntado—. Lo he visto tantas veces pasar por las mañanas cuando sale a correr que es imposible que me olvide de él, pero incluso si es muy guapo y codiciado… quizás debas ir con él para averiguar que le ocurre a Stiles, si él fue el último en haberle visto es obvio que habrán hablado de algo que lo dejo así… sonará extraño que yo lo diga, pero todo es raro cuando no está montando un show —algún cliente grito por Dolly justo cuando termino de decir eso, la mesera palmeo su hombro como dándole ánimos y luego dijo—. Tengo que ir a atender las otras mesas, dime si necesitas algo más.

Scott la miro un segundo antes de revolver con el popote de papel su malteada, ciertamente esa mañana Stiles había estado un poco más raro de lo normal desde que le había dicho que Derek había regresado en la media noche a Beacon Hills y luego fue todo ese pleito que tuvieron con el dichoso libro… ¿Habría algo que no le estarían diciendo?

«Por favor Scott» Le había dicho esa mañana «No me hagas ir al loft de Derek para entregarle esto»

Su amigo estuvo casi rogándole por ello y él ni siquiera se inmuto en hacerle caso. Scott sabía que a veces era un mal amigo, pero nunca había imaginado que Stiles tuviera algún problema con Derek así que solo pensó en que estaba exagerando las cosas o tenía mucha pereza de realizar tal acción pero… ¿y si era como había dicho Dolly y Derek sabía la razón de todo aquello? Se mantuvo pensativo hasta que Stiles salió del baño con un poco más de color en el rostro… había vomitado.

(…)

El resto de la velada fue un desastre, solo por decir algo que pudiese describirlo.

Stiles solo hizo un revoltijo en la comida y al final apenas y probo bocado de lo que pidió, Scott se comió los restos y lo demás lo pidió para llevar, ya que a su madre también le gustaban las cosas de Tito’s y saber que había sido comida dejada por Stiles no le molestaba en absoluto. Dolly le entrego el ticket de su orden esperando su propina en la mesa. Scott miro todo esperando que no hubiera algún error o fuera una cantidad estratosférica que lo hiciera disculparse con la mesera prometiendo que le pagaría el día siguiente y que tuviera que pedir adelantado su sueldo. Afortunadamente Dolly quito de la orden las patatas rizadas de Stiles y la malteada que no se tomó de su lista de pedido por lo que pago realmente poco.

«Tómalo como una ayuda de mi parte» Exclamo la chica cuando recibió el dinero en la caja. «Dime lo que pase después»

Scott asintió levemente, tomo su cambio, le agradeció a Dolly y luego siguió a Stiles hasta la salida donde este ya lo estaba esperando, con su mochila puesta sobre uno de sus hombros caídos y la mirada fija en algún punto del suelo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —pregunto mientras se ponía el casco, deseando escuchar una afirmativa de parte de Stiles, sin embargo este le miro y negó con el rostro, ligeramente pálido y con las mejillas enrojecidas, Stiles se veía con las ganas de beber alcohol y derrumbarse en llanto. El corazón de pollo de Scott se agito ligeramente, no le gustaba ver a su amigo triste… era raro. Siempre brincando y diciendo un sinfín de cosas sin sentido, haciendo notar el TDAH por todos sus poros, alegre aunque no lo estuviera, energético… que ahora solo le hace pensar que está enfermo—. Está bien… —dijo tratando de que su voz no se escuchara del todo preocupada aunque por dentro quería cuestionar acerca de todo ¿Estaba bien con su padre? ¿No iba reprobando con Harris? ¿Derek no le dijo algo que lo pudiera herir?—. Entonces… nos vemos luego.

Le costó despedirse, pero lo logro. Miro a su amigo asentir antes de que este se acomodara la mochila y caminara en la dirección opuesta, con la mirada agachada, con un paso lento, Scott tuvo entonces una ligera necesidad de ir corriendo hacia él y obligarle a seguir sus pasos, jugar Xbox en su casa, ver películas de miedo hasta ya muy tarde o incluso ir a buscar un cadáver en el bosque. Cualquier cosa que hiciera que su hermano regresara, pero en ese momento… Scott solo puede pensar que solo hay una solución a ese problema, ir y hablar con Derek.

No imaginaba que clase de conflicto existiera entre ellos dos, pero Scott lo iba a solucionar incluso si eso significaba que tendría que abandonar la manada junto a Stiles o si era matar a Derek con sus propias manos, él sabría todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos, no le importaba, Stiles era más importante que todo eso junto.

Frunció el ceño, apretó el puño y así regreso sus pasos hacia el lado contrario montándose en la moto que había comprado con sus ahorros muy decido a visitar a Derek Hale en su loft, se alejó del local de Tito’s, deseando que al llegar al loft no tuviera que mancharse las manos realmente, realmente lo deseaba.


	5. 4

Scott se dirigió al loft de Derek Hale pensando en todas las posibilidades que pudo haber pasado entre ese hombre y su mejor amigo, inclusive las enumero desde la más horrible hasta la más absurda, pero incluso con su imaginación activa, Scott no podía saber cuál de todas habría sido la responsable de la actitud de su amigo. Estaciono la motocicleta de manera imprudente para luego aventar el casco a un lado y correr escaleras arriba, sintiendo una ira irracional creciendo desde sus entrañas. ¿Qué importaba si sus uñas se incrustaban con dolor en las palmas de sus manos, o que sus guantes de cuero se habían roto otra vez?, Scott debía saber la razón por la que Stiles, su amigo, su hermano de otra madre había vuelto de ese lugar deprimido y al borde del suicidio, y si eso significaba romperle la cara a Hale lo haría tantas veces como pudiera, a fin de cuentas el hombre lobo era eso, un hombre lobo que podía regenerarse de manera veloz, un par de huesos rotos no significaban nada para él.

Al llegar al piso de Derek, abrió la enorme puerta de metal con brusquedad y antes de exhalar el nombre del lobo mayor con enojo, Scott tuvo que soltar un suspiro confundido.

Pocas veces había visto a Derek sentado en el sillón de su casa sin hacer nada, usualmente se la pasaba leyendo, revisando artículos en la Tablet o haciendo alguna clase de ejercicio que de solo verlo le provocaba cansancio. Esa noche, Derek solo estaba sentado, con una toalla como única prenda de vestir, pero a juzgar por su cabello, no se había bañado recientemente. Solo estaba ahí, mirando sus dedos con una mirada ligeramente perdida, ni siquiera había notado su presencia, por lo que Scott tuvo que fingir tos para hacerse notar. Entonces los ojos verdes de Derek se enfocaron en él, pero continuaron pareciéndole desenfocados.

—¿Derek? —gimió Scott, preocupado ahora por aquel hombre que hasta antes de ese momento le parecía tan fuerte e irrompible.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —pregunto Hale, fingiendo no estar tan pensativo como se veía. Frunciendo el ceño de una manera que no era habitual y que incluso parecía fingida, Scott tuvo que caminar lo que restaba para acortar la distancia.

—Eso debería preguntar yo —exclamo frunciendo levemente el ceño, sin entender cómo es que Stiles y Derek habían terminado tan mal—. ¿Ocurrió algo entre Stiles y tú?

Eso fue lo que le dio en el clavo, Derek dejo de mirarle y paso otra vez a ver la yema de sus dedos. Scott decidió por acercarse más, las uñas de sus dedos regresaron a la normalidad cuando sintió el golpe de aromas; una extraña combinación de vergüenza, miedo, ansiedad, tristeza y confusión.  ¿Qué mierda había ocurrido? Necesitaba sacarle la información a Derek fuera como fuese, necesitaba saber que les había ocurrido a ese par y tal vez ayudarles con ello.

—Yo sé que no soy amigo tuyo —dijo llamando un poco más su atención—. Pero eres parte de mi manada y Stiles también así que… Dime ¿ocurrió algo entre ustedes dos?

Derek se quedó pensativo un segundo antes de poder mencionar algo, fue muy bizarro para Scott presenciar como el hombre titubeaba y comenzaba a inundar la habitación con su aroma preocupado y ansioso, era como si no fuera Derek el que estaba ahí sino otra persona, más vulnerable, un poco más humano y eso le sorprendió mucho al joven lobo.

—Stiles me beso… —soltó entonces de golpe, haciendo que Scott se sobresaltara un poco con lo confesado—. Vino a entregarme el libro que te preste y… comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico así que lo trate de ayudar y… me beso…

Scott no podía procesar toda la información, tuvo que repetir la última palabra de Derek en su mente para comenzar a desbaratarla y hallarle sentido, pero incluso cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido siguió pensando que era demasiado extraño imaginar algo como eso. Stiles seguía siendo el mismo joven hormonado que gustaba de mirar minifaldas y alagar la belleza de las féminas en la escuela ¿Por qué de manera precipitada cambiaría de opinión y le robaría un beso a alguien de su mismo sexo?… ¿por qué no se lo dijo? Scott se sintió como si no fuera un buen amigo. Miro a Derek buscando quizás alguna vacilación con lo que dijo, algo que le hiciera pensar que eso era una mentira, pero Scott podía notar el sabor de la verdad en cada una de las palabras dichas por el hombre y eso le hizo sentir un revoltijo en el estómago.

—¿Y qué paso después? —pregunto sintiendo que debía indagar un poco más, descubrir si era una verdad absoluta o si solo era parte de una alucinación bien estructurada que se había hecho Derek por cualquier cosa sobrenatural que él no conocía.

—Lo empuje, bueno, no lo hice a propósito… no sé… tal vez solo me levante y lo deje solo en la habitación un par de minutos tratando de asimilarlo y cuando regrese ya no estaba… apesto…

Scott seguía sin comprender…

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó tratando de que su confusión fuera apaciguándose un poco más, mirando como los delgados dedos de Derek se frotaban en la sien, intensificando ese olor de arrepentimiento—. Sé un poco más específico Derek…

—De… creo que soy gay… Scott, creo que me gusta Stiles.

Está bien… Scott no estaba preparado tampoco para escuchar la verdad de la situación, incluso era algo ridículo de escuchar, o sea ¿Derek gay? Cuando se lo hubiera imaginado. Scott dio un paso hacia atrás y miro por arriba del hombro, como si del otro lado de la habitación se hallara la respuesta que debería dar acerca de esa confesión, sin embargo como era de esperarse tal situación no ocurrió.

Miro de nuevo a Derek, era tan extraño encontrarlo confundido, infestado de ese olor a vergüenza y duda que por un segundo Scott estuvo a punto de decirle algo inadecuado que afortunadamente evito al tragarse sus palabras.

—¿Qué? —gimió imaginado que eso era lo correcto por el momento.

—Sí… yo, mira no lo sé ¿sí? —exclamo enojándose de pronto—. Siempre, siempre se me hizo curioso, siempre me llamo la atención y hoy al sentir sus labios sobre los míos… —Scott sintió una fría ráfaga por su columna vertebral, esa era demasiada información—. No sé, siento que es así como debió de haber sido siempre ¿comprendes? porque tu cara me dice que no.

—No Derek, no comprendo —admitió, aunque se sintió ofendido por ese comentario—. Explícame, me estas confundiendo.

—Creó que… Stiles es mi compañero… es mi… _soulmate._

Y si Scott pensó que lo dicho por el alfa no lo confundiría más, estaba muy equivocado.

(…)

Stiles miro la ancha espalda de su padre mientras preparaba la cena, debatiéndose si debía hablarle de lo sucedido u ocultarlo durante todo lo que le restara de vida, ¿qué ocurriría con él? Aún está pensando cuando Derek ingresará a su habitación con el único fin de destrozarlo y no de la manera sexual con la que siempre ligaba esa palabra, sino destrozarlo de verdad, arrancarle la carne de su cuello y escupirla a un lado esperando que el sangrado hiciera su trabajo matándolo.

¿Está siendo algo paranoico? Sí, un poco tal vez pero ¿Cuándo él no ha sido paranoico? Cuando Érica beso a Derek la empujo y la tiro al suelo, recuerda a la rubia decir algo como que le había roto una costilla, pero nada que no se hubiera curado un segundo después, ciertamente Derek no había hecho eso… por ahora.

—Deja de pensar —Noah rompió su monologo interno mientras ponía el plato enfrente suyo, con una sonrisa sobrecogedora que le hizo recordar que incluso si no estaban juntos todo el tiempo, Noah era definitivamente el mejor padre del mundo—. Haces que me duela la cabeza. ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿La cena con Scott no fue bien? Ni siquiera comiste nada, ¿por eso querías comer algo conmigo?

—No, la cena con Scott estuvo bien es solo que… no tenía muchas ganas de comer.

—Seguro —dijo Noah sentándose del otro lado de la mesa—. Tus… pensamientos sobre Derek… —Noah trago saliva, era un tema que no deseaba tocar aún, pero su instinto paterno y policiaco eran los que le obligaban a indagar al respecto—. ¿Te siguen confundiendo?

Stiles se sonrojo y dejo de juguetear con el esparrago de su plato, su padre lo conocía muy bien para su gusto. Y si ya había picado el tema entonces ¿Stiles debería decirle? Pensó un segundo en sus demás posibilidades, y el joven adolescente finalizo pensando que era una buena idea. Su padre era comprensivo y cariñoso, cualquier consejo de él sería bueno.

—Bien… No sé si sigo confundido pero… esta noche —Stiles guardo silencio un segundo para mirar la atenta mirada de su padre sobre él, y posteriormente trago saliva de manera sonora—. Bien, esta noche le robe un beso.

Noah dejo de picar su comida para  permanecer con una mirada sorprendida, el gesto habría sacado un par de carcajadas de Stiles, pero en ese momento en realidad no estaba del todo cómodo con la situación, así que siguió jugando con su esparrago esperando a que su padre digiriera todo lo que había dicho y de lo que ello implicaba. Luego de un par de segundos en un silencio incomodo, Stiles decidió platicarle a su padre de los sueños que tuvo, si se lo iba a contar todo.

—Tuve un sueño con él… y el Derek de mis sueños me impulso a besar al verdadero Derek —Stiles se forzó a respirar un segundo antes de continuar—. Creo que fue por ello que también comencé a sentir algo por él… pero, me rechazo…

Noah se acomodó en su asiento antes de responder.

—Las cosas no son parte de un sueño Stiles, las cosas que pudieras haber visto en el sueño son producto de tus deseos y tus propias fantasías. Derek Hale no es el mismo al que tu deseas ¿comprendes? Una es parte de tus ilusiones y el otro es un muchachillo que aún no sabe cómo controlar sus impulsos o lo que ellos quieren. La realidad no es como en un sueño, Stiles.

—¡Lo sé! Y sé que él es diferente al de mi sueño pero… sentí algo cuando lo bese, me relaje y sentí bien y yo…

—¿Lo quieres? ¿Lo harías otra vez? —cuestiono Noah con un poco de agresividad en su tono de voz.

—Yo… no lo sé —confesó con sinceridad Stiles, porque en realidad ni siquiera había pensado en que _eso_ pudiera ocurrir otra vez.

—Estás confundido, hijo —Noah regreso su atención a la pechuga de pollo que había hecho junto a las verduras (que aunque desagradables e insípidas) se las tenía que comer. Dio un bocado de un conjunto de ello con lo único bueno del plato, una buena porción de puré de patatas y luego miro de nuevo a su hijo quien parecía genuinamente confundido—. Las cosas se resolverán a su tiempo, hoy solo deberías reflexionar acerca de lo ocurrido y  sobre lo que hiciste, tal vez debas hablar de ello con Derek, saber que piensa él.

Recordó esa última mirada que Derek Hale le dedico antes de cortar con su rollo romántico y adolescente, recordó como la pregunta pareció indiferente y la forma en la que todo su cuerpo se levantó para apartarse de él y dirigirse a la cocina del loft, Derek no reacciono de manera violenta como hubiera esperado, no lo amenazo ni lo golpeo contra el filo del sofá, pero tampoco se quedó a su lado ni le pregunto acerca de lo ocurrido ¿cómo debería pensar acerca de ello? No, Derek Hale no era gay y no, Derek Hale no lo rechazo de una manera adecuada ¿entonces era necesario hablar de ello? Stiles frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y siguió picoteando los espárragos, sintiendo que una vez más el apetito se había fugado de su sistema. No había pensado en Derek ciertamente, pero ¿por qué debería pensar en él? Derek Hale era el “ _Adonis_ ” de Beacon Hills, eso ya le había quedado claro desde hacía mucho tiempo, y como tal, lo catalogaba como un hombre inflexible y recto, tan heterosexual como el primer Adán. Eso tenía lógica ¿cierto?

Stiles enfoco su mirada en su padre, y con un fuerte suspiro respondió a una pregunta que no le habían hecho.

—Está bien, hablaré con él.

Su padre asintió de manera indiferente mientras terminaba de masticar, y Stiles siguió con su juego de picar la comida aunque… ¿de verdad iría a hablar de eso con Derek Hale?


End file.
